The Imposter
by Mayo-Chin
Summary: When faced with the real lord of the Shiba clan, the Shinkengers must decide between loyalty, friendship and love. Together, they'll open a whole new can of worms. Chiaki/Kotoha/Takeru/Mako
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shinkenger is not mine but Toei's.

**The Imposter**

**Chapter One: These Strings Are Thin**

**A/N: **A little idea that ran through my head at the preview for Shinkenger Act 44.

**

* * *

  
**

"Imposter."

Soon, Shiba Takeru was thrown to the ground groaning in pain while the rest of the shinkengers stared blankly at the figure in front of them.

There stood ShinkenRed, only, ShinkenRed was a girl and expressed a bland intent to get rid of the other ShinkenRed.

"Tono-sama!" screams Ryuusouke and Kotoha. Whether they are calling for Takeru, or the other ShinkenRed no one was really sure.

"I am Shiba Kaoru. The true lord of the Shiba manor, come, the Gedoshu will not wait for us" the female ShinkenRed orders the vassals. There is not sudden reply; everyone is hesitant, tension thick in the air. Do they follow the orders of the now lord, or Takeru? "If it is loyalty that causes your doubt, then I will eliminate it." Kaoru raises her sword and slashes swiftly at Takeru who is still on the ground, beaten and shamed.

Suddenly, as if déjà vu happens, Mako jumps in front of Takeru blocking the hit with her sword. Kaoru is appalled by the action. "You are MY vassal. You listen to me. Get away from him." Anger seethes from Kaoru's voice.

"No. I never agreed to be your vassal. I put my life in his hands, not yours." Mako says as she slowly stands up to guard Takeru.

"Mako…" The fallen lord whispers. The time with Dayu and Juuzo playing in his head, her taking the hit for him, her talking to him, asking him to remember their promise.

Suddenly with a blinding pink, ShinkenPink stands before Takeru, fighting stance ready and alert. ShinkenPink turns her head slowly towards Takeru locking gazes with him through her helmet. "Do you believe in me, Takeru? I believe you, so you have the only hands I will put my life into willingly." She turns back and stares down ShinkenRed, "And you. I will never follow you, even if my life depended on it."

"Fine. Have it your way. But know that you have created a enemy far worse then what you have dealt with ever before. The rest of you, follow me." And she turns and walks away, haughty and head held up high in the air.

Ryuusouke is stumped. He has devoted his life to his lord, but now there were two lords. _Who do I follow?_ He looks at Kaoru's retreating back and Takeru's withered form. Closing his eyes, he knows he will regret what he will do. Takeru is his friend, but he has pledged his whole life into serving a lord. If Kaoru is his Tono-sama, it is only the correct and honourable thing to do by submitting his life to her. _I am sorry Tono- Takeru._

Kotoha stares longingly at Mako's and Takeru's backs, she has replaced her sister's role as shinkenger, something that took forever until recently to accept. _Tono-sama…is Tono-sama_ she remembers saying. _But…Tono-sama is no longer Tono-sama._ She thinks about the new revelation too. She is not as strong as Mako, who has long before separated the order to serve and the choice of friendship. Kotoha look's down to the dirt under her feet, should she stay with Takeru? Or follow Kaoru and hold onto the one thing both her and her sister had worked so diligently for? _Nee-san, what decision is right?_

Genta has no decision, in facts he laughs at the audacity Kaoru has to command him away from his friend. Genta would rather throw away his sushi dream then to even think twice about betraying Takeru. _Take-chan. Don't worry, me and Daigoyu are by your side._

Chiaki is simple minded to say the least. Takeru has let him have years of fun and slacking before calling him to battle. Kaoru has done nothing but beat up Takeru and stick her nose far too high in the air for his liking. _I still need to beat you Takeru, so I am not leaving just yet._

Chiaki breaks from his thoughts and looks up at the sounds of footsteps. Ryuusouke's face is hard and eyes are full of regret. "I am sorry Takeru!" he yells as he bows to the fallen lord before walking off and following Kaoru.

"Tono-sama..." Kotoha looks at Takeru with pleading eyes. Before turning and following Ryuusouke away.

Takeru in the arms of Mako looks at their retreating backs, while what was left of the shattered shinkengers closed their eyes in disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shinkenger is not mine but Toei's.

**The Imposter**

**Chapter ****Two: Repair is Nothing Without Everything**

**A/N: I will like to say that Shiba Kaoru, while the seemingly antagonist here is more of a metaphorical villian then an actual villian.

* * *

**

The house is quiet, there is no arguing between Ryuusouke and Genta, no rambunctious comment from Chiaki or innocent question from Kotoha, there is not even a lord to sit and watch his vassals banter around. Tension is thick in the air between the Shinkengers, loyalty dividing them into halves. Dinner is served, and yet no one makes a move for the food.

Chiaki stares across the room and looks Kotoha dead in the eye. It hurts that she had dumped their team for the new lord. His eyebrows furrows and fists clenches. They promised to try hard together because they were the youngest and they depended on each other. When they had returned Jii ushered Mako and Takeru away leaving him and Genta to their thoughts.

Hours after their return, Ryuusouke and Kotoha had also returned to the manor. Chiaki was about to try and kick them out, _You don't belong here anymore!_ He thinks. But Jii is faster with Mako in toll and they stop him and Genta from doing something they will regret. They had allowed Ryuusouke and Kotoha to stay under Takeru's request resulting in the anxiety that flooded the room presently.

No one sits at the head of the table, space empty and asking to be filled. From the corner of his eye, Chiaki sees Mako whisper to a Kuroko before it nods and takes Takeru's would-be food away. "Everyone, let's eat." Mako breaks the silence with a crooked smile before digging into her food, the others following suit. Chiaki can only stare as the rest eats, seemingly enjoying the food in front of them while his anger continues to build. With a sudden jerk, he pushes the food away, stands up, and stomps out of the hall.

"Let him be." Commands Jii, regardless of their position in loyalty, the shinkengers listen and go back to eating.

--

"Takeru." Mako calls from behind the door, there is no light but she knows Takeru is not asleep. She knows that he is probably contemplating the events of the day and his lack of something. "Takeru," she tries again, "open the door please." She knows it is pointless to force open a door if the person inside does not want you to come in. "At least come get the food I'm holding, I promise it is not me that cooked it!" It is a pity she has to use her own culinary, or lack of, skills as a joke. _Anything for you to be alright_ she thinks. She sighs and places the tray of food on the ground by the door. _You will have to come out eventually I guess, even a man like you needs to use the bathroom_.

"Takeru, I'll be by your side, as will Genta and Chiaki, if you need us, do not hesitate." She says before leaving to find Chiaki who had disappeared during dinner.

--

_It's not right. They shouldn't be here. They betrayed us. How could they? Why? DAMMIT._ Chiaki screams in his head. The thoughts and floods of anger wash over him like tides hitting a shore. While he may not show it, Chiaki knows the value of family and knows that aside from his father, the shinkengers are his family. _Was his family._ He bitterly corrects himself.

"Chiaki…?" Kotoha's gentle voice rings into his room, "May we talk?"

Oh how desperately he wanted to say no, to tell her to go away, to make her vanish as quickly she turned sides. But this is Kotoha, his friend, his companion, his partner, (because they were the youngest and they promised to stick together). Begrudgingly, he slides open his door and look Kotoha and gives blunt "What?"

Somehow after that, he does not remember how, but they (actually he) is sitting on a rock, looking at the all too clear starry sky. "Chiaki…sorry!" Kotoha stares at Chiaki's back, desperately hoping he would look her in the eyes. "But I am a Shinkenger. And it is my duty to serve my tono!" Kotoha doesn't cry because she has gone through enough to know crying does nothing. Chiaki is a friend, but seeing how he would not even spare her a glance hurt her more than she ever imagined.

_I don't need to hear your excuses._ Chiaki wants to say. He decides it would be better to take a non-hostile approach instead. "Do you remember the time where I told you I respected you for who you are?"

Kotoha is startled. _At least…he is talking to me._ She nods, only to be reminds she is facing his back, and therefore he could not see her confirmation. "Kotoha. I really respect you. I wasn't lying when I promised you we would look after each other when the others weren't there for us." Kotoha smiles at the promise. _It was a very Chiaki promise._ "But…" she looks up to see him turn towards her, but his gaze still falling away. "Even if I still respect you. Even if we made that promise." He finally looks at her, dead in the eyes just like at dinner. "You don't respect me. And you left me alone today." And Kotoha was in a loss of words, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. _Why did it turn out this way? Nee-san. Why?_

"Kotoha." Mako's voice breaks through the silence that had unknowingly built. "Kotoha, Ryuusouke wants to see you." It is a complete lie and the three of them know it, but Kotoha understands the message and leaves anyways. Mako turns her gaze to Chiaki, "That was harsh don't you think?"

"Why are you so calm? They LEFT us!" Chiaki is yelling, and Mako would not be surprised if Jii, who was on the other side of the manor heard.

"They did what they thought was right." Mako pauses and notes that Chiaki's face is screaming bloody murder but his eyes are full of hurt. _Like Takeru's when we first tried to fight Juuzo, or when Juuzo mocked him_. She knows, Chiaki and Takeru are very similar.

"Right? We've been here for months, don't we mean anything?"

"Chiaki. It is not about friendship, it is about duty. They believe a samurai's honour comes first, and honour is duty."

"Nee-san…"

"Chiaki, your dinner is in your room, you must be hungry." Mako says in such a way Chiaki knows the conversation is done. She turns and begins to walk away. Chiaki is stumped, Kotoha is upset and Takeru won't come out of the room, everything they have worked for is now all messed up. Oh how he hated Shiba Kaoru. "Chiaki, I am calm because I know that for me, I will always stand on Takeru's side. It doesn't matter about their choices, but your own."

--

The following morning was lighter than the previous day. Chiaki had resolved to spend the day with Genta, both of them agreeing while Takeru needed them, they could not stand being in the same place as traitors. Kotoha and Ryuusouke had rushed off to the call of Shiba Kaoru leaving Mako, Jii and Takeru to their own devices.

Takeru's heart is heavy and could be seen in his swings. Every time he strikes the training dummy his heart feels heavier and heavier and Jii sees this. Talking to Takeru when he would not listen would be of no use, and so Jii decides it is a better way to go and look through old documents to solve this predicament.

" Takeru." Hearing his named called he stops and turns to see Mako walking towards him, she smiles that I-can-read-just-about-everything-about-you smile to him while he can only nod his head in acknowledgement. "What is it like…to be the head of the house?" she asks after a period of silence.

"It is…" Takeru doesn't finish his sentence because he doesn't know what to say. Was it lonely? Honourable? Was it even worth it?

"Let me tell you Takeru, the head of the house is only human." The way Mako looks up at him makes his heart squeeze and beat quickly. Her gaze is haughty yet soft, she believes in him he realizes, and that makes him smile.

"…human?" Mako nods and steps closer to him, personal space is lost and she sticks her face right in front of his. Takeru can only stare back as she grins a wide sly smile and suddenly pokes him in the side. "MAKO!" he yells, because he is surprised and yet strangely amused at the same time.

"Takeru is a human in the end and that is what makes him head of the house to me. I don't know why there are two lords, in fact, I don't even know who is the true lord. But Takeru, I don't think it matters. Even if you've been a lie your whole life, it doesn't matter because Takeru is Takeru in the end." Mako reaches for his hand, and writes several strokes into his palm before turning away and leaving.

"Mako, why did you stand by me?" It is a very honest question. Aside from Chiaki, Takeru knows there is an apprehension when dealing with Mako, and the pressure in her upbringing, he would have thought she would have been the one to stand by Kaoru's side and not Kotoha.

"I trained my whole life to serve a lord," she says, her back towards him and staring intently as the wind rustles the flowers in the training grounds. "But you are not a lord to me. Not one bit." She continues with a smile. "Takeru…do you know what is better than serving a lord?" she turns her head to him and gives him such a sincere and bright smile, Takeru feels his burden lifted ever so slightly.

"What would that be?"

"Serving a friend." She says before taking off once again. Takeru could only stare at her back as she turned the corner and looked down to his open palm, retracing the delicate strokes she had made with her finger.

'Trust'

And he closes back his hand as if he doesn't want the kanji to slip out before walking briskly away to find Jii.

He may be an imposter as of now, but as long as he still had a place to belong that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shinkenger is not mine but Toei's.

**The Imposter**

**Chapter T****hree****: ****Home is but a Cage, Cage is but a Home**

**A/N: **

**Thank you for all your ongoing support, I will try and ignore everything that happens in Shinkenger as of Episode 44 so I can have this MY way!**

**Don't worry there is direction in this story! Hopefully this will only go on for a ****few**** more chapters and I use that term very loosely.

* * *

**

"You cannot be serious!" Chiaki yells out. The three shinkengers stared at Takeru like he had grown three more eyeballs and claimed he was Juuzo in disguise. Mako and Genta whipped their heads around with Genta reaching over to shake Takeru's shoulder seeing if he was thinking straight while Mako tried to get Chiaki to quiet down.

The statement was followed with a dead silence from Takeru. "Oh kami…you ARE serious." Genta states as he releases Takeru's shoulders. "Why Take-chan? What you're telling us to do is…unreasonable!" Genta too was met with dead silence. _I thought you wanted us by your side._

"Oh, why don't you just hand us to the Gendoshu." Chiaki says as he rolls his eyes. He's using anger and sarcasm to hide his feelings. It already hurts enough to see Kotoha ditch him easily, and now it was like Takeru was giving him away too. _Am I not wanted anymore?_

Chiaki's life had not been easy, his mother leaving him early and his freedom ripped from his hand the moment Takeru summoned him. _Sacrifices…_ he thinks, it is always about sacrifice. It had taken him this long to gain the strong bonds he had with these people around him. "How funny it is, it takes time and belief to create bonds, yet only an instant to break" he mumbles to himself.

Mako sits silently, she will not give her opinion, and she will not deny Takeru's wishes because if it is Takeru that is asking her, then she will obey. She observes Takeru's blank face, Chiaki's betrayed face and Genta's silent rage. _I hope this is what you really want._

Takeru watches the remains of his vassals behind his façade. If he would only allow himself, he would kneel to them and beg them to follow his orders. _They can't be orders if I am technically not their lord. _He thinks bitterly. It is hard for them to do what he had just asked he knows this. He also knows despite their resentment they will complete the favour he had asked of them. _They are too loyal to a liar._

Takeru had trained for years on end, believing in solitude and isolation would make up a warrior's heart. He believed he was meant to live a hard life, that there will be no one to share it with, but there was Mako, there was Chiaki, there was Genta and even Kotoha and Ryuusuoke. So Takeru wanted to believe that this was just another bump in the road, if Kaoru Shiba was the true lord she claimed she was, then Takeru's role would end and he could start anew. He looks at the innocent people that walk by the sushi stand, _yes,_ he thinks, _I would like that._

After another moment of silence, Genta takes a deep breath. He doesn't want to do this, and he doesn't want to ignore the plea from Takeru. He hates decisions, he hates choosing, he hates knowing the fact that this is all so wrong but he can do nothing but follow along. "I'm not trained in the way of the samurai Takeru so I'm not sure why there are two lords. But I don't care as long as Take-chan thinks its right. If this is what you want us to do then I will go along with it. But you have better have thought this through."

Chiaki doesn't care really, he's felt this betrayed feeling over and over again and he wants it to end. What is one more betrayal to him now? "If you want this Takeru then fine. But you owe me Tono."

"Takeru." Mako holds up her hand and points to her opened palm, "As long as you tell me what is going on." Takeru nods and gives her a small smile with Chiaki and Genta watching confused. Together they huddled up by the sushi cart and resumed talking in whispered voices.

--

It was Jii's plan really. He honestly had no idea who in the world Kaoru was and the Shiba mansion contained no such information on how to deal in such a predicament. Whether Shiba Kaoru meant well was another question that was in open air. There was too much unknown, too much questions to just openly and willingly to accept them into their lives. Jii is a wise man, which he himself knows. So when Jii spent the night in the library pondering hard on how Shiba Kaoru came to be and how she was able to use the Sisi Origami and mojikara (he wrestled this information from Ryuusouke and Kotoha, after all, Jii is a smart, wise and a very sly man) he decided research must be done before even accepting the idea Takeru must give up his place as lord.

As long as this issue was resolved, no one could be claimed lord; hence the remaining shinkengers were allowed to choose whichever side they pleased. Jii never blamed Ryuusouke nor Kotoha on their choice, no, he believed it was because they were innocent and naïve, willing and ready to serve. _In a way they are true samurai_ he thinks. Mako and Chiaki are very different, they are rebellious yet they have learnt and grown up, they did not abandon their original purpose nor loyalty to the oath, but simply saw it fit to stay with Takeru. _Takeru is lucky to have had such great vassals_.

--

"Kotoha, I'm sorry for the other night." A voice breaks into Kotoha's thoughts in the garden. Kotoha turns around and faces the speaker. She sees Chiaki scuffling the dirt around, she knows he is ashamed for making her cry and even more embarrassed for apologizing about it.

"I'm sorry too Chiaki." She replies. It is alright now, she knows the division has drawn a crack in their friendship but she believes in Chiaki, and she knows he still believes in her. _But what about the others?_ She wonders, she is already a burden she thinks, but what about now? Suddenly she sees Chiaki plop down beside her on the wooden floor. It feels good to sit with Chiaki again without any anger, and she smiles.

They sit there together, just listening to Kotoha play her flute. Mako watches from the corner, watching the two with a bittersweet smile. _How easy it is…_she thinks before turning away and making her way to Takeru's quarters.

"Neh Kotoha, what is Shiba Kaoru like?" Chiaki speaks after Kotoha's well played melody. Kotoha whips her head to face him, staring at in blankly with innocent eyes before smiling.

"She is very Tono- I mean Takeru like. She does not say much, and she is very strong." She pauses to see of Chiaki is listening, and to her surprise, he is. "She defeated the Gendoshu with just the Sisi Origami alone!" Kotoha remembers in admiration, "She is like Mako-nee chan, strong and sturdy! I wish to be just like her!"

"There isn't any need. Kotoha is fine the way she is." Chiaki replies wistfully, causing Kotoha to look at him, blush and thank him for the compliment. They resume silence before Kotoha plays her flute once more.

--

Ryuusouke sits in the common room examining his Shodo phone, noting the crack along the edges from the time that Akayashi ate his phone and Takeru saving it. Sometimes when he is alone, Ryuusouke still regrets ever becoming a Shinkenger, but he has met Mako, Takeru and Genta, people that were different yet alike. He has met Chiaki and Kotoha, two people that were like siblings he never had. It was refreshing, and now because of a choice it was all taken away.

"Ah…Ryuusouke…" he hears as he looks up to face Genta. Genta looks as if he was sorry, whether he was sorry for the thick tension or for disturbing him, Ryuusouke does not care. Genta, in the end, he realizes is still a friend, and he motions for the man to sit. Genta chooses to sit across from him and the two sit in silence.

"I'm sorry." They both say at the same time before looking at each other and burst into laughter. It is hard to be continuously mad with the two of them. Although Ryuusouke has not known Genta all his life as Takeru had, he still considered him one of his closest friends. "How is Takeru?" he asks the sushi warrior in front of him.

"How is Kaoru?" is the reply. Ryuusouke realizes now that Genta held no grudge against the other ShinkenRed. In fact, Ryuusouke realizes probably none of the shinkengers held a grudge against her, only choice. He tries to stifle a laugh, Genta looks at him with a raised eyebrow making him laugh out loud.

"Do you find it funny how, we sit on different sides yet we still care?" Ryuusouke asks.

"We're friends. Despite whatever side you stand on, I still have your back." Genta replies.

And the two men know that everything will turn out alright in the end.

--

"When are you going?" Mako asks as she enters Takeru's quarters. She stands in the corner and watches him silently as he moves around the room organizing whatever necessities he needs with him.

"Before she arrives." Takeru replies while folding a shirt and placing it into his bag.

"How long will you be gone?" Mako is not met with a reply. "Do you plan on just leaving us here? To fight without you?"

"You've done it before." Rage and hurt splashes over Mako's face. She crumples the paper in her hand before throwing it in Takeru's face. He is in shock, never have seen Mako's absolute anger before.

"What will happen…if you find out you are not the real lord? Will you still come back?" she whispers, hurt is mixed into her voice, her eyes watering knowing tears will fall down soon enough. She looks at him, dead in the eye and challenges him.

"Mako, as of right now, I am an imposter." Takeru does not want to believe in his own statement.

"You don't know that. When you said to me, the thing troubling you was not about depending on us but something else…was this what you meant?" she stands in front of him staring down at him, glaring at him, hoping.

"…yes." He says and he looks away.

"Why does it matter Takeru? You're still you!" Mako's volume was rising considerably after each sentence. "We don't care if you think you're a liar, if you're not really a lord-"

"I don't know who I am! I value a life that is not mine! That is what is wrong!" Takeru's voice interrupts, his volume rising with each sentence as well. He is standing now, looking Mako straight in the eye.

Suddenly Mako moves and slaps him across the face, she's shaking and crying and he only sees this now. "You're the Takeru we all know and love." She says softly with all the strength she has left and turns to slide open his door to leave. Takeru is fast to react, catching her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"I…" he pauses, _this is exactly like the other time in the cabin, only reversed_ he thinks. Mako shakes off his arm and he is stunned.

"The paper contains my father's phone number and address. If you need a place to say, contact him and he can arrange something for you." She says before rushing out the door.

Takeru falls onto the floor clutching the piece of paper and cradles his head between his knees and hands.

"I'm sorry Mako. Everyone, I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N(2): a New Years, 2010, treat for my readers!**

**Chapter Preview:**

"Have you lost your way? Draw your sword and let me guide you…to death!"

"Where ever you are, be safe tono-sama!"

"I am Shiba Kaoru, and Takeru Shiba is nothing but an imposter."

"I'm quitting the Shinkengers."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shinkenger is not mine but Toei's.

**The Imposter**

**Chapter Four****: The See-saw Effect.**

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the long delay! Let us start picking things up!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

She walks as if she was on air, gently gliding down the hall of her new home. She slides her fingers across the banister admiring the traditional décor around the house before continuing her way to her destination. _This was my father's, and now it is mine. _She smiles, knowing after years of careful preparation and secrecy it was finally her turn to shine.

She sits herself on her makeshift throne watching the Shinkengers slowly gather at her side. It is a bittersweet process to watch them while knowing full well she was taking someone else's place. _I am sorry Takeru-san_. She observes, carefully watching the Shinkenger's moves as Tanba speaks to them about her.

ShinkenYellow and ShinkenGreen she notes are the youngest, they are closest to her age, and she hopes they will get along great. ShinkenBlue is tall and lanky, the way he sits himself shows his absolute devotion to his job and she knows she can count on him to be her second-in-command.

It is ShinkenPink and ShinkenGold Shiba Kaoru finds herself most intrigued with. By their posture, she knows she can depend on them, but there is resistance at the same time and this makes her wonder how much she can trust them.

"I am Shiba Kaoru, head of the Shiba House." She introduces herself to her vassals. She tells herself to remain calm and not let her nerves get to her. She tells herself these people will grow to like her. _Shiba Takeru is nothing but an imposter._ While she is thankful he has willingly given up his identity for her, she tells herself this will be the hardest fight she has ever gone into. Loyalty and acceptance may not always come hand in hand the Shinkengers having already shown her this.

And the introductions go on, guidelines are given and yet there is an air of nonchalance floating about. It is hard for the Shinkengers to accept this new lord. Given the adventures they've placed themselves through, the growing up each person did in the period of time with Takeru were the stuff legends were made of. Despite the reality of the situation they faced now, the Shinkengers knew one and only one truth, Takeru was their ShinkenRed, imposter or not.

--

Night had placed its blanket of darkness over the sky, filled with clouds and a blurred light from the moon. Kotoha gazes upon this light, clenching her fists to hold back tears. She will not cry, for Takeru had taught her that. _He taught me to be strong, and to never run away…_"But where are you now Tono-sama?" she whispers to the silent night. It was like blowing out her source of light in her heart, she was lost and neither Tono-sama nor Jii could guide her out.

Chiaki lets out an anguish scream from beside her. Out of all his friends, the Shinkengers were the closest to him. Takeru giving up on being a shinkenger was like him giving up on them. After all the problems, the fights and the emotional rollercoaster rides, Chiaki had once believed they would be here, still as a team years from now. _And we are all in ruins now._ He hopes this will be a bittersweet memory in the end, one where he can wake up from and continue on living the way he did before Kaoru came. Yet another person is ripped from his hands, his life, _how many more must go?_

The three older Shinkengers stand there quietly, watching the younger ones mourn the loss. Ryunosuke wonders if this is enough justification for betrayal. _Can it even be called betrayal?_ He stands watching the night sky and ponders the thought. He watches Genta from the corner of his eyes noting the gold samurai's fist clenching. It dawns to him suddenly, _you have given us our fates back_, Takeru had left them because he trusted them. Ryunosuke mentally thanks the fallen lord and catches Mako's eye. He smiles, gives a small nod of his head and walks back in to inform Shiba Kaoru all they have done as Shinkengers. _I will carry on for you regardless, that is a promise Tono._

Mako knows well enough to follow Takeru's request. She knows that she must be strong enough for Chiaki and Kotoha to lean on. She must be the one Takeru left as a pillar of emotional strength. She places an arm around the fallen Chiaki and another around Kotoha. She will take care of them until Takeru comes back. _Until you find out who you are Takeru, we will still be here._

"I'm quitting the Shinkengers." Genta speaks up, breaking the silence. His words slice their thoughts and adds another scar to the broken Shinkengers' growing collection. "I can't do this without Takeru. I was here for Takeru. Not her." he seethes out. He trained for Takeru and he came back for Takeru, not Kaoru. Despite who is really the true lord, Takeru is the only one he deemed fit for the position. "I'm sorry." He says before turning and rushing out of the Shiba manor. The other three Shinkengers can only watch in shock and hurt. _I am coming for you Take-chan._

--

"Father…what should I do?" Takeru whispers as he kneels in front of his father's tombstone. He recalls staring at the nameless grave and wonders if this will be his grave as well. _Who am I?_ "Is this what you felt? The burden of knowing you are something you are not?" Battered and bruised he feels like nothing but a speck of dirt. _Damn that Shiba family_ he thinks. Anger begins to bubble in him, growing and spreading, _How could they throw us away like they ruled the world?_

Approaching footsteps slow to a stop, the figure taking a moment to observe the kneeling man. "So this is the warped darkness in you." The figure says, immensely enjoying the sign of defeat written across Takeru's face. "A liar and a fake, this is the truth that deep down you know well." The figure says as he raises his hands to draw his blade from the sheath.

"Juuzo." Takeru snarls as he twists up to face the figure.

"Have you lost your way?" Juuzo replies mockingly. He can see the uncertainty in Takeru's eyes and determination to defeat him in his stance. He is aroused just by the thought of drawing swords with a person that has nothing left to lose. "Then draw your sword and let me guide you…" he smirks, "To Death!" he finalizes as he leaps toward Takeru, sword extended and homicidal intent in his eyes.

--

"Where ever you are, be safe tono-sama!" Kotoha says into the starry sky. It has been days, and all clues point to the fact that he will never return to her side. She will never feel the pat on her head from him, but yet she waits, and she hopes. "Tono-sama is tono-sama. Tono-sama is the tono-sama I adore" she says softly and reassuringly to herself. One day she will come back, Jii and tono-sama waiting for her as she runs down the corridor to the meeting space. This is what she believes. And it is this belief that will bring her forward until tono-sama reaches back for her.

Chiaki watches her from around the corner. He watches as she tells herself how great tono-sama is to her. He watches and all he feels is a swirl of bitterness and sadness. Takeru has left them, and Kotoha can only think about his glory. He clenches and unclenches his fists, wondering where his anger was coming from. It hurts him to know he places it not on the man that left them, but the little girl that waits for his return. _He has left us! He's never coming back! Stop waiting! Come back to me!_ He wants to shout. He wants to protect Kotoha from false hopes and befallen dreams, protect her from a man that has never thought of them, and a bitter fragile bond that was never really there.

Unfortunately, no one could protect him from that creeping green monster.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Shinkenger is not mine but Toei's.

**The Imposter**

**Chapter F****ive****: ****Knowledge Knows No Mercy**

**A/N: ****can I count this as a return from unofficial hiatus?**

**

* * *

**

_I don't know. I don't know. I DON'T KNOW._ She wants to scream to the world. She doesn't know why everything is falling apart right after it seemed to fit perfectly. She is so tired of the secrets, of having to find everything through trial and error. She's tired of observing and protecting. The secrets that surround the Shiba household are suffocating. She doesn't even know anything beyond the part of believing in Takeru. _It's dark and it's lonely. The place that should be home, is so desolate and abandoned._ Mako watches as Kotoha and Chiaki train rigorously under the guidance of Ryunosuke. It really wasn't very hard to fight alongside Kaoru Shiba contrary to popular belief. The vassals and the 'true' lord got along fine, and worked efficiently in all aspects of teamwork. Mako bore no ill will against the said girl, only the seemingly unlimited amount of misery and mystery she brought.

_I can't do this._ Mako realizes as she sits in the meeting area. She tightens her fists, twisting and knotting the fabric of her shirt. _This unknown, this betrayal, this abandonment…_

The thoughts, the excuses and the lies come to an abrupt halt as she lifts herself off the ground. What was she doing just sitting here, listening to orders that were not from her master. She turns on her heels, ready to make a maddening dash to who-knows-where (wherever Takeru was) until Jii's hand rests upon her shoulder, guiding her away from the talkative Tanba and the rest of a vassals. Her brain is overloading as she hears snippets of the excuse (cooking lessons for dinner) Jii uses to draw her away.

When he takes her away, away from the prying eyes and the curious ears, he leads her to Takeru's (abandoned?) room. "I need you to stay here" Jii speaks bluntly. There is no need to flower his words to the woman in front of him. "I need you to stay here, and watch them while I find Takeru."

"What will finding Takeru do?" she questions back. _What will finding Takeru do, if Takeru cannot find himself?_ Is really what she wanted to ask.

"I know, you are dying to help, and I know where your loyalty stands. But I, no, we need you here. I will bring Takeru back. Believe in me Mako."

"There are secrets that lurk around the Shiba clan…" She trails off; the grim look on Jii's face is enough to give her answers.

"I will not lie. The Shiba clan is no pure name, with it comes dark mysteries."

"And Takeru…?"

"Takeru is one of them."

_Slash, parry, block, jab, and repeat_ were the only things that Takeru allowed to run through his head at this moment. A moment too late, Takeru was forced back against the tree, Juuzo sneering in his face. "Do you feel it Takeru?" The half-demon laughs at him, taunting his name. "Do you not feel the vengeance that flows with your blood and pumps your heart? DO YOU FEEL IT?" Juuzo launches himself back, as if mocking Takeru to come and attack him once again. "This feeling, it is in you as much as it is in me. Let your anger show you the true meaning of fighting death!"

Taking a deep breath to regain his composure, Takeru launches forward. _You do not go into battle looking for life..._ He remembers from somewhere far away. He slashes downwards, but it ends short as Juuzo delivers a quick kick to his abdomen. As he soars, he recalls the saying once more, _you do not go into battle looking for life...yet you do not go into battle looking for death_. Then what was he looking for?

"For all your miseries…DIE NOW!" Juuzo calls as he swings his sword down to the fallen samurai. Takeru stares as the sword that swings down at him. Last time there was Mako as Dayu delivered the finishing blow. But now, there was no one…

"TONO!" he hears Jii's voice call above him as Juuzo's sword is met with a blade. Standing before him, blocking on his behalf was his ever faithful guardian.

"Jii…" Takeru whispers, _why?_

"There are things you need to know before you recklessly go into battle!" Jii replies while grunting. He is a formidable warrior when he is at his prime, but that is not now, and Juuzo's heavy blade reminds him of this. "Takeru, you must listen to me. Do not let him get to you. Takeru Shiba, it is in your birthright to be lord!" Jii hollers out as he parries the offending blade. Making a quick dive he grabs on to Takeru and disappears into a flash of smoke, leaving the demonic man angry and unsatisfied.

"You can only run so far old man…"

An explosion sounds off not far from the running pair. Juuzo was looking for them, to finish the battle once and for all. _We need to keep running_. Jii is old, far too old to continue running on slippery rocks and twisting forests. And despite his desperate attempt to continue, he trips on an out of place rock and knocks the both of them down the hill. Wheezing, he makes a move to climb up from where they had fallen, only to be lurched back at the pain in his ankle. Turning to the man beside him, he looks at the crestfallen face of his once proud lord. "Run, go back to the Shiba manor!" he urges out despite the pain.

"No. We'll fight. He won't stop until I have defeated him." Takeru looks back with opposition. The rage in him is still boiling; he can feel it with every breath he takes. Jii was injured and yet, all he could think about was fighting the half-demon.

"What are you fighting for Takeru?" Jii's question hits him with the force of a million bricks.

"I'm fighting for truth" he replies. Still unsure what he was really fighting for.

"The truth you seek is not with him! If you wish for truth then turn around and go back to the manor!" Jii reaches out and clenches to Takeru's sleeve. "Do not mistake this as a battle you need to fight!"

"Then I am fighting for you! This is no mistake!" He turns away quickly to ignore Jii's pleading face. Making a quick kanji for horse, he jumps and rushes away to meet Juuzo leaving his final thoughts…

**_I'm sorry._**


	6. Interlude 1

Disclaimer: Shinkenger is not mine but Toei's.

**The Imposter**

**Interlude 1****:**** Kotoha **

**A/N: ****I have totally neglected this story. Forgive me please?**

* * *

"Mitsuba, raise your arms higher."

Kotoha hummed quietly to herself as she watched her sister train from afar. She observed her sister struggle through the stances and swings. She rocked herself back and forth, swinging her feet rhythmically almost as if imitating the footwork being performed. Mitsuba was Kotoha's idol at that time. Mitsuba was strong for a girl her age. She was what Kotoha wanted to grow up to be. So Kotoha took every moment available to watch and learnt every aspect of her sister.

No one told Kotoha she cannot (and will not) reach her life goal. No one told her she is (definitely not) like her sister. Mitsuba is gentle, wise and analyzing. She is strong willed, and level headed; overall Mitsuba is a stunningly talented girl. Kotoha is clumsy, naïve and rash. She is stubborn and easily thrown into turmoil. In the past the only talents Kotoha were acknowledged for was her martial arts prowess and the flute.

Kotoha knew her sister had a great destiny ahead of her. Her sister will fight in the upcoming war with the Gendoshu. Her sister will come out victorious and bring peace to the unassuming world. Her sister will probably capture the eye of the Lord, get married and live a life of luxury and honor. Kotoha does not know this is actually her own destiny.

Unfortunately, Kotoha never accounted for any tragedy placed upon her dearest sister. Mitsuba's health was failing; she was not ready for the war. The Hanaori family were not ready. If the strong Mitsuba cannot fight, who can?

"If Mitsuba is not fit enough, it will become your duty." Her mother whispered to her one night. "We are loyal to the lord as a family. Therefore we will share the same destiny as each other." She says as she tried to soothe Kotoha's riot of tears. Kotoha cannot say anything but continue to sob. At that point, she was (and still is) beyond not ready. She was already lost, and her training had not even officially begun.

Mitsuba was (and still is) wise for her age, so she understood she must mentally prepare Kotoha. Too many years of training had been taken away; therefore Kotoha must compensate by learning as fights the Gendoshu. What Kotoha needed then (and now) is mental strength, so Mitsuba taught and Kotoha listened.

Their mother taught both Kotoha and Mitsuba day and night until they are both mentally and physically exhausted. Until one night, Mitsuba fell, her health declined dramatically in the span of hours and she was rushed away to the closest hospital. Kotoha was left behind to watch over the house as her mother and father rushed away with the ambulance. At this point, Kotoha had thought of Mitsuba and how this is not the way Mitsuba's destiny should begin. They should not leave stupid little naïve Kotoha alone was her second thought.

"The Shiba lord has agreed to pay for the hospital fees. Mitsuba will be alright." Her father had told her the eve before the calling. He couldn't face his wife nor his youngest daughter in his agony. Their presence only served to remind him of all the losses the women in this family face.

"We must practice twice as hard now." Her mother simply says. She walked away that night, back into the forest, silently asking for Kotoha to follow. And together they trained for Mitsuba and her future lord.

The day of the calling was peaceful, but there is a dread filling the air. The earth her family is attributed to is cried under her feet as she played her flute. Kotoha remembers the arrow that flew straight and true. The lord had called, and Kotoha answered.

"Do well. Fight hard. Fight for both you and Mitsuba." Her mother said as she handed a pack to Kotoha. She prayed that Kotoha was strong enough to defend herself. "Come back with victory." She says as she watched as Kotoha bowed and dashed off through the clearing and into the forest. As her mother, she worries because Kotoha is her precious innocent daughter. As the former Shinkenger of Earth, she worries because Kotoha was far from where she needs to be.

_Grow up now and become the woman that makes her own path._

When Kotoha met Ikenami Ryunosuke, she already made her first mistake and shown her inexperience. She stumbled, and bowed to him thinking he is their lord. She had mistaken his Kabuki outfit as the outfit of samurais of the past. Fortunately, Ryunosuke brushed off the greeting, telling her they are losing time and how much the lord needs them. Perhaps he had seen her blank face at that time as a sign of wonderment and confusion, so he explained. He was the one who told her they will fight under the lord until their dying breath, but they will fight together so she should not feel scared. He also told her he will look after her so she should believe in him. Truthfully, what Kotoha really felt was stupidity, and it only continued to spiral down afterwards.

She met Shiraishi Mako next and was blown away. She remembers Mako came carried by the kurokos and stepped out to clear the misunderstanding with poise and elegance. When Kotoha saw her, she was shocked and speechless. Mako's beauty was so radiant Kotoha felt as if she had been physically squashed into the earth. If Kotoha compares Mitsuba and Mako, she must be honest and say that Mako seems to shine much more brightly back when she first met her. Mako smiled at Kotoha, and Kotoha hoped that she will be as perfect as Mako by the end of the war. She had found a new idol. But this brought turmoil into her heart. Kotoha was scared of her own destiny now. With Mako here, seemingly more perfect then even Mitsuba, how great was Mako's destiny? Kotoha felt so belittled and nervous, she cannot outshine Mako and it had hurt since day one.

Tani Chiaki is the vassal Kotoha met last on that fateful day. She was completely neutral with his presence. She didn't look up to him, nor look down at him. If anything, Kotoha felt that he was the closest to her. He presented himself as uncaring and lazy, two things Kotoha disliked the most. Yet Kotoha did not hate him, but saw him as a relatable person. Kotoha knew that she has found her first best friend at that time.

Kotoha's impression of Takeru came in stages. When he first asks them to fight with him, Kotoha felt fear. His presence and cool façade overwhelmed her and almost knocked her over her feet. When he asked for their resolution, Kotoha could only stand in awe. This was the first moment where she realized how great the distance was between her and Mako. Kotoha told Takeru, she will fight because that is what she was asked to do while quivering under his gaze. Mako brushed off the resolution entirely before coolly looking at him and stating she has been training her entire life and implied she will not have her time be wasted. On the first day, Kotoha already felt stupid, belittled and completely worthless. It was then she began to wish Mitsuba was healed and ready to take back her destiny.

Kotoha's second impression of Takeru was not fear, but admiration. She did not see him training, but knew by the fluent movement of his fights he had trained long and hard for this war. When he trained them, he gave them space and never forced them unless absolutely necessary. Takeru is a good teacher, strict but allows them to grow. Through their battles, Kotoha had proven time and time again she was strong. She could hold her own fights and desecrated the Gendoshu with ease. Takeru praised her on her swordsmanship, and Ryunosuke doted on her like a little sister. But after many months, Kotoha still could not see her own growth.

The most recent impression she had of Takeru was love. Perhaps it was love for an older brother, or it was love for a lover, whichever it was, it was love. Takeru understood her and placed his absolute faith in her. He watched her and guided her when she could feel nothing but sadness and uselessness. She became the person he spent most of his attention on, something even Mako could not do. In the depth of her heart, she had prided this one fact.

However, Kotoha has a revelation as she watches Mako took Takeru away from the newly present Kaoru, . While Kotoha had Takeru's attention, Mako already had Takeru's admiration. Sighing, Kotoha suddenly felt a wave of regret and bitterness as they stepped away from her and Ryunosuke.

_**Tono-sama, I want to reach you. **_


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Shinkenger is not mine but Toei's.

**The Imposter**

**Chapter ****Six****: ****Every item, begins with a search**

**A/N: ****Halfway through writing this chapter, there was this huge fork in the road for the story. To make it brief, there will be a sequel following this story. **

Takeru tracked Juuzo the best he could as he manoeuvred around the dense forest. Approacheing another turn, he was thrown off his horse as a flares exploded in his path. Recovering from the shock Takeru stumbled as he stood up, searching through the smoke for any evidence of Juuzo's presence.

"I can't let you pass while you're in that state of mind." A voice erupted from the smoke. Squinting, Takeru attempted to identify the person as the smoke slowly cleared away.

"Genta…" Takeru whispered in shock. Dropping his sword, Takeru stood straight and looked at his childhood friend. "What are you doing?"

"Forgive me Take-chan." Genta replied as he whipped out his sushi changer.

* * *

Sensing the forth coming battle, Kaoru was in turmoil despite her calm appearance. While there were no problems in the Shinkenger's teamwork, Kaoru had felt something lacking as her team engaged in each battle. Judging by their rate of progress as a team, she was positive they stood no chance against Doukoku. Even with her competency with the sealing character, Kaoru needed the team to be fully functional under her command. Understanding Ryunosuke was Takeru's second in command at the time, she summoned him to help her unravel what her team was lacking.

"Tell me Ryunosuke, how do you feel about our chances in sealing Doukoku?" She asks as she watches the man in front of her stiffen and let out a low sigh.

"Hime-sama, I fear at this point, we are not even close to being ready. We are lacking, we need to train more, a lot more. If Doukoku should appear now, we would most definitely struggle." He says before scrunching his face in thought. Truthfully, Ryunosuke had noticed many other problems that would lead to their downfall, but as the woman in front of him was the Hime, he had long decided to keep his mouth shut regarding anything that dealt with Takeru.

He had deduced a while ago that the majority of the problem they faced as a team was the underlying feelings of each member. The team was torn up internally, with Chiaki and Mako standing at opposite sides from him and Kotoha. Ryunosuke was not blind; he could see the strain in Chiaki and Kotoha's friendship which carried over to the battlegrounds. Individually, both Chiaki and Kotoha lacked, but together as a duo, they worked as efficiently as a well oiled machine. With the loss of Takeru, Chiaki saw no point in following Hime's orders thus effectively isolating himself from the rest of the group. While Kotoha became lost from the lack of guidance and attention she would usually receive.

"And what of the teamwork itself? As a team, are we functioning effectively enough to take on Doukoku's army?" Kaoru had pressed on. Honed instinct had told her Ryunosuke had more to say then he let on.

"…No." Ryunosuke relented in defeat. "Honestly Hime, we have lost our team completely. While we still have the ability to fight, we no longer hold the idea of teamwork in our minds. Chiaki and Kotoha were the most efficient duo in terms of teamwork. Individually, they both fail to deliver certain skills needed to defeat Doukoku. At this point in time, their relationship with one and another are cordial at most. With that said, we can no longer rely on them."

"What of Shiraishi Mako?"

"She…truthfully, I am not sure. Mako detaches herself from battles and rarely shows anything that will give away her inner thoughts. Mako's skill in battle and especially Mojikara surpasses everyone on the team, but I fear her lack of passion to fight interferes with her abilities. Without that, Mako's skill with the sword is beneath everyone else's."

"Is that so…"

* * *

As Mako rested against the table in the Shiba Clan's private library, she stared at the stacks of books and documents beside her. She had lost track of the time she had spent looking through them. Taking a deep breath, Mako once again pushed herself up and lifted the top book in the stack and began reading. Somewhere in this vast collection of historical documents and texts, she would find that one piece of information she was looking for. That something would save Takeru's fate as a shadow, an imposter.

"So this is where you've been nee-san" a voice broke into her little sanctuary. Mako turned around to face the source of the voice. "How long have you spent in here? What are you doing?"

"Something you don't need to worry about right now Chiaki." Mako replied before turning back around to face her books. "Spend time with Ryunosuke or Kotoha, I hear they are rather restless nowadays." She brushes him off and went back to flipping pages.

"I understand." Chiaki pauses and observes Mako's hunched over form, suddenly feeling useless and lost. Whatever Mako was doing, while it seemed important, it was eating her away. Concerned, Chiaki watched her for a couple more moments before stepping back. "Don't…" he paused trying to find the words he wanted to say. "Whatever you're doing, whatever you're going to do, please don't leave me behind." He whispers, noting the stiffening of Mako's shoulders before turning around and leaving.

"What I am doing, it's for you. Don't worry."

* * *

"Tono-sama, I feel lost without you!" Kotoha yells to the pond. "You'll return won't you?" She screams out as people pass by staring at her outburst. "I need you…I need you to tell me what I should do!" Clutching the handrails hard, her vision began to blur, swallowing became painful and her heart began beating painfully. "I need you…" she says before dropping to her knees and crying.

Every night since his departure, Kotoha had been crying herself to sleep. Everything fell apart around her. With Ryunosuke busy with planning, and Mako skittering around looking after everyone, Kotoha had felt alone and abandoned. Chiaki had comforted her but it wasn't enough. She needed Takeru to tell her what to do and what was right.

The ringing of the Shodo Phone interrupted her thoughts as Chiaki came up on the other line, informing her of a Gedoushu appearance. Nodding her head, she swiftly stood up and ran to join her team while wishing Takeru was with them.

* * *

" Genta, don't be stupid. I will not fight you" Takeru states as he grips his sword harder knowing the more time he spent here, the more Juuzo had to escape. "Juuzo is escaping! I need to stop him!"

"You don't have to worry about Juuzo. Right now, you need to go back. Everyone is waiting for you" Genta retaliates. "You're team, they need you right now. I need you right now! Hunting Juuzo now won't solve your problems!"

Without warning, Takeru throws a punch at Genta. "My problem is that I have nothing real to hold on to in this life!" he grunts out as Genta throws a punch back. "You should understand me! Right now I have nothing!"

"You have me! You have Jii. We are real! Hold on to US!" Genta argues as he blocks a jab. "Take-chan. We're real."

Calming down, Takeru looks down broken and defeated. "Genta, I don't know who I am now or who I was. I only know who I was pretending to be. If defeating Juuzo will give me some sense in the cementing myself an identity, I beg you. Let me pass."

"Take-chan. Hurry up and come back. We'll be here waiting for you" Genta surrenders as he stepped aside to let the lost man pass. "But Take-chan, just remember, you're my best friend, kagemusha or not. My best friend is Takeru, not Lord Shiba."

* * *

"Shitari!" Kaoru yells in her ShinkenRed suit as she draws her sword. The other Shinkengers follow her lead as they drew their swords pointing at the two demons in front of them. "ATTACK" Kaoru commands as she runs forward, with the rest following closely behind.

Laughing sinisterly, Shitari looked up to his companion before delivering a simple command. "The yellow one, get the yellow one." The dark figure nodded back before scanning the battle for his target. Seeing her, he took a big breath and attacked.

"Seeds of Agony!" The figure yelled out before releasing a barrage of dark bullets. Hearing the Shinkengers scream in pain fuelled his attack even more. As the Shinkengers struggled to get up, the figure once again unleashed another attack sending the Shinkengers back several feet.

Observing the layout of their teamwork, Shitari watched as the Earth Shinkenger struggle to her feet with the help of the Sky Shinkenger. "I've changed my mind. I want the Pink one." He says, "Distract them and fool them into protecting the yellow. Then you know what to do." He continues as he watches the team in front of him come under fire.

Targeting the yellow one, the grotesque Ayakashi fired another assault. Seeing the rest of the team run toward her, he summoned his scythe. "Re-emerging Sorrow!" he calls out as he swipes the air causing a rift and launches the attack at the Shinkengers.

As they were sent flying, the Shinkengers cried out. As she struggled to stand as the rest of her team, Kaoru noticed a distinct pattern in the Ayakashi's assault. Looking to the side to face her team, she watched as both ShinkenPink and ShinkenYellow attempted to stand as the Ayakashi walked toward them grinning deviously. Gritting her teeth, Kaoru attempted to push herself up only to find herself weakened and collapsed back onto the ground.

Time seemed to have slowed for Chiaki as he watched Kotoha get pummelled with attacks. No matter how much will power he had, he could not find the strength to stand up and run to her. Watching her suffer blow after blow he sneered out and reached for her fallen form.

When Kotoha fell before the Ayakashi, she thought she had faced the end. She watched as her team struggled to reach her in a mockery of protection. She closed her eyes as she readied herself against the Ayakashi's final attack. Suddenly, she felt pain in her abdomen and the feeling of weightlessness as she realized was kicked back into her team. Confused, Kotoha shook herself from her dazed and looked at her surroundings. This was when she and the rest of the team noticed their mistake.

Mako watched as her team was sent flying back several feet away from her. Turning to face the Ayakashi, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion under her helmet. As another chime of groans swept the air, Mako was distracted by the site of Kotoha flying across her line of vision.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" Whipping her head around Mako was unprepared for the barrage of attacks that consumed her. Screaming, Mako clutched her head and fell to her knees as the attacks continued. "Doom and Gloom!" The physical pain became too much to bear as Mako was hit and de-transformed by the attack. Barely conscious, she heard her team yell for her before she fell to her wounds.

* * *

Chiaki sneered as he was treated for his wounds. To say they had failed this battle was an understatement. They considered it lucky that after Mako was knocked out, the Ayakashi dried up and lost his power, retreating before he could finish the Shinkengers. Clenching his fists, he watched as the Kurokos fitted about, rushing back and forth to get medical supplies to treat their injuries. While observing the scene he realized how badly they had failed as a team. Without Takeru here, they've lost track on their priorities. Without Takeru, Mako was the one to suffer for their failures. Slamming his fist onto the wooden floor, Chiaki snared, when had he forgotten everything about teamwork?

_Takeru, I need you as you, to make me be me again._

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 7 Preview:

"Jii, I've found a way! Takeru, he can come back!"

"If you do this, then you've really become someone no one knows. An imposter."

"The only thing you ever need, is someone to remember you. I remember you."


End file.
